Biomass
1 1 September 2012 Kidnapped The following data was recorded from a cell phone tower near in New York City at 4:02am. DATA TRANSCRIPT LEVEL 3 ........................................... Cell Tower Grid 40SP73ZN ........................................... UTC 20120901T040224Z ........................................... transmission id = private - interference + ...Yes, sir. pause + We have him. - scrambled + Yes. Shoving him in the van as we speak, sir. + Target will be delivered on schedule. ends Transfer Security camera footage from , Brooklyn at 4:37am showed that Abstergo agents had captured an unidentified Caucasian male, in his mid-twenties, approximately 6' tall and weighing 190 lbs. Their destination was unknown. Unmarked Hangar The Abstergo agents landed in , Italy, at 6:44pm. They were seen moving the captive, who was identified as Desmond Miles, into a car. Abstergo Campus Desmond was brought to the Abstergo campus in Rome, Italy at 7:37pm. Scramblers from the Akashic Satellite Plexus prevented satellite imagery from pinpointing the campus' various facilities, and the extraction of geographical coordinates. ACi-kidnapping.jpg|Security camera footage of New York. ACi-transferbklyn.jpg|Security footage of the hangar. ACi-TransferToRome.jpg|Security camera footage of the victim. |-| 2 2 September 2012 Animus Explained At about 10:17am, Dr. Warren Vidic explained the various functions of the Animus to Desmond, leaving out the mention of any potential side effects that may occur as a result of its use. The Farm At 5:53pm, Desmond confided to Lucy Stillman that his parents raised him in an isolated community of Assassins simply called "the Farm." He likened the Farm to a prison where he had felt trapped and cut off from the rest of the world - a life that he resented and eventually ran away from when he was 16. ACi-abstergo-01.jpg|The interior of the Abstergo Industries facility. ACi-abstergo-02.jpg|The Animi room, containing the Animi used in the Animi Training Program. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Animus Explained|Animus Explained. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - The Farm|The Farm. |-| 3 3 September 2012 Preliminary Analysis At 11:24am, the results of Desmond's medical examination came up, with the medical examiner, Dr. Damian Saravakos, reporting that no problems had been found, consequently clearing "Subject 17" for continued study. Desmond Medic Report.jpg|Preliminary analysis of Subject 17. |-| 4 4 September 2012 Access Codes Desmond found access codes which allowed him to leave his cell. This led him to discover Lucy's pen, which he later used to access her e-mail. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Access Codes|Access Codes. |-| 5 5 September 2012 Case File #1394 On the 4th and 5th of September 2012, Lucy Stillman sent a number of e-mails to various Abstergo employees, regarding the alleged suicide of Leila Marino in 2007. The Mole The following data was recorded from a cell phone tower in Florence, Italy at 10:15pm. DATA TRANSCRIPT LEVEL 3 ........................................... Cell Tower Grid 43TP11FP ........................................... UTC 20120905T221514Z ........................................... transmission id = maestranzi, adriano - William speaking. + Desmond is in Rome. - Yes, I know. My mole confirmed it. + What should we do? - Everything is under control. My agent will ensure his protection. + I have a team ready, I'll– - Negative. Do not intervene. I repeat: Do not intervene. ends Lucy_Mail_SentMessages_1.jpg|Lucy Stillman's e-mail. |-| 6 6 September 2012 Coded Message Lucy was able to bypass Abstergo's security system and message the Assassins, asking for help. Moments later, at 8:25am, she received a coded reply from an unknown Assassin contact which read "We will be there soon" when deciphered. Lucy_Mail_ProblemsDownThere.jpg|The coded message. |-| 7 7 September 2012 Rescue Attempt At about 6:49pm, a team of Assassins attempted to rescue Desmond, but were neutralized after a firefight with Abstergo security personnel. Vidic questioned Desmond about their presence, to which Desmond denied any involvement. After the team had been neutralized, Desmond mocked Vidic's temporary anxiety, stating that the facility may not have been as secure as they anticipated. However, Vidic revealed that over the course of the past year, the Templars had been busy hunting down the remnants of the Assassin Order, revealing that most of them had been wiped out, and that Desmond was on his own. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Rescue Attempt|Rescue Attempt. |-| 8 8 September 2012 Eagle Vision After Desmond was done reliving the memories of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad at about 5:18pm, he exited the Animus, and soon afterwards, discovered he had unlocked a unique trait his ancestor had once possessed. Escape From Abstergo At 6:21pm, Desmond, with the aid of Lucy, escaped the Abstergo research facility. As they made their way out, Desmond noticed Lucy taking out several guards with ease – a consequence of her training as an Assassin. Along the way, they reached a door which required a code to allow them to proceed. Using his newfound gift, Desmond found the code, and the two were successful in their escape. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Eagle Vision|Eagle Vision. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Escape from Abstergo|Escape from Abstergo. |-| 9 9 September 2012 Assassin's Hideout At 12:38pm, Lucy and Desmond arrived at an Assassin safe house in Rome, located within the industrial zone. ACi-assassinsHideout-01.jpg|The interior of the hideout, showing the Animus 2.0. ACi-assassinsHideout-02.jpg|Close-up of the Animus 2.0. ACi-assassinsHideout-03.jpg|The interior of the hideout, showing Shaun Hastings' desk. |-| 10 10 September 2012 Failure To Report The following data was recorded from a cell phone tower in , , at 10:14pm. DATA TRANSCRIPT LEVEL 3 ........................................... Cell Tower Grid 27LN153AP ........................................... UTC 20120910T221401Z ........................................... transmission id = public phone - What the hell do you mean? + You heard me, Gavin. The team failed to report. Again. This is– - When did you last heard from them? + Didn't you get my last em– - When? + Three days. pause Over three days ago. Gavin I– - Listen, and listen carefully. We have to move fast. First, keep only the most vital data. Destroy the rest. Leave no trace. You know the drill. Second, secure transport. Third, get to the– interrupted |-| 11 11 September 2012 Bleeding Effect Desmond discovered that prolonged exposure to the Animus could cause serious side effects, known as the bleeding effect. While this could be detrimental to an Animus subject's health, in theory, it could also be beneficial by allowing them to acquire the knowledge and the skills of their ancestors. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Bleeding Effect|Bleeding Effect. |-| 12 12 September 2012 Gunfight The following data was recorded from a cell phone tower in , , at 9:21am from a phone call between Gavin and Janice. DATA TRANSCRIPT LEVEL 3 ........................................... Cell Tower Grid 50DP122ZN ........................................... UTC 20120912T092116Z ........................................... transmission id = private - interference + Yes, my source confirmed it. As I said, I'll need more men. - I understand, but we can't send anyone. Our forces are already spread too thin. + But– - There's no one near your position. + Damn it! Listen, Gavin! That's not even close to acceptable. I've only two operatives here with me. We can't– - Alright. pause Alright. I'll do what I can. But it will take a while for anyone to reach you. + Hold on! Someone's outside– of breaking and entering - What's going on? + scream in the distance - Janice? + distant Who– No! Oh god no! of gunshot - Janice? Janice! + new voice, far away Secure the area. Make sure there's no survivors. noise |-| 13 13 September 2012 Lost Teams At around 7:34pm, Lucy told Desmond that two more Assassin teams had been lost the preceding night, referring to a team in Whistler, British Columbia and an unidentified one. Altogether, 8 Assassins were believed to have been killed, though the circumstances surrounding the latter team were unknown. Missing Person Poster Friends of Desmond distributed missing person posters all over New York City, requesting any information that would aid them in finding him. ACi-Desmondposter.jpg|Missing person poster of Desmond Miles. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Teams Lost|Lost Teams. |-| 14 14 September 2012 Survivor At 11:17am, in Florence, Adriano Maestranzi sent an e-mail to William Miles, cryptically referring to at least one survivor from the attack on the Assassin team in Whistler, British Columbia. ACi-emailBusinessTripCutShort.jpg|Adriano's e-mail to William. |-| 15 15 September 2012 Under Attack At 9:09pm, an Abstergo assault team led by Dr. Warren Vidic stormed the Assassin hideout in Rome. Though Desmond and Lucy repelled the attackers, the Assassins were forced to abandon their compromised base. Cabin In The North Within minutes, Lucy's team headed north to the Italian border, bound for a cabin in the Swiss . The isolated location had been used by the Brotherhood as a base for two centuries, including during World War II, when Assassins aided local cells in their resistance against the Germans. File:Assassin's Creed Initiates - Under Attack|Under Attack.